


Stole My Heart (And My Wallet)

by tammyoreads



Series: Coldflash Craziness [4]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU, i felt bad so i did a thing, just a lotta fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 13:52:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6118405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tammyoreads/pseuds/tammyoreads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: A pickpocketing their soulmate</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stole My Heart (And My Wallet)

**Author's Note:**

> This one tugged at my heartstrings for real. Not beta'ed, not my best, but I like it.

It was Barry’s 25th birthday and he had blown up at his family and friends because the hopes he had woken up with were being dashed. He knew, logically, that his soul mate would eventually show up, but he’d heard horror stories of people who spent their whole lives waiting and were still never marked with the Marker of their other half. They were called the Unmarked (and really, the names were so unoriginal) and he really did not want to be one of them.

He had his hands in his coat pockets and his head down, and with his mind so distant he didn’t even pay attention to the feeling of cold skin that brushed against his hand and the body that brushed against his own. He was lost in thought, and walked a few more steps before it hit him. The Rush…

He turned back sharply, and saw that the other person- his _soul mate_ had stopped as well and was staring at his hands in utter fascination. Then his eyes locked onto theirs and they were so _blue._ He felt a gasp rip itself from his throat as he took in the rest of the person- and no. No, fuck no.

Leonard Snart was looking back at him, a wallet falling from his hand as the Marker appeared on his skin- a lightning bolt spreading its way up Snart’s hands. Typical. The other man looked up at him and whispered, ‘Scarlet…’

He shook away from his mind the fact that it was _Captain fucking Cold_ and looked at his own shaking hands, his Markings- _snowflakes_ \- spread up his arms. The feeling was amazing, and it pushed away any misgivings he had about the situation- he could worry about all that later.

He walked toward the other man who was watching him appreciatively and apprehensively at the same time. They were supposed to be in physical contact for the Marking to complete itself and Snart apparently thought a hug was the way to go. The moment his nemesis’ hands made contact with his neck, he shivered and felt the tingling sensation of his Marker settling into place on his body.

‘We’re gonna have a very long talk after this, Snart,’ said Barry into his soul mate’s shoulder.

‘Of course, Scarlet. Or better yet, we’ll consummate this wonderful union.’ Barry huffed in amusement and conceded on one condition, ‘As long as I get my wallet back.’

‘Deal.’

* * *

 

Seeing Barry Allen, walking the barely lit path in the park with a frown on his face, his head down and shoulders hunched was probably the most shocking thing that had happened to Leonard all day. He watched the man move at a glacial pace, even by non-meta-human standards and wondered what had happened to give him such a glum look.

A glimpse of confetti on his shoulders helped him put the puzzle together- gloomy kid, confetti, it was probably his Marking Day. Whenever anyone was born, they were born with a date printed on the side of their wrist and on that date, you were going to meet your soul mate. His was today, and no surprise, he hadn’t met anyone yet. He knew it was unlikely, especially at his age and with his reputation, so he wasn’t holding out hope. He didn’t need a soul mate anyway, he had Lisa and Mick and he got around plenty, so he was fine.

He felt the urge to go up to the speedster and comfort him and wasn’t that ridiculous. The kid still had time- it was a few hours before his black mark would go dark and there was a one in 6000 chance of not meeting your soul mate on your Marking Day, so the kid should be fine. No, he had a better idea.

Moving as stealthily as he could, he snuck up to him and brushed against his shoulder, fingers finding his wallet in his jacket pocket. Bingo.

Then, it hit him. The ‘Rush’, the feeling pure adrenaline and connection filling one’s body when they made First Contact with their soul mate. He couldn’t breathe for a few seconds and had to concentrate so he wouldn’t pass out. He could feel everything Barry felt and on top of his own feelings- it felt like that one time he took ecstasy and everything around him seemed to slow and speed up at the same time.

The kid turned to him, eyes wide as he took in who had touched him and he saw his eyes widen, even as he whispered, ‘Scarlet…’ Shit. Shit, shit, shit. He didn’t know what to do, could only stay rooted in place as the kid stalked over to him and he was terrified. Despite the Marking being a supposed permanent connection, there were instances of recorded Severance- if the other person chose not to complete the process through prolonged physical contact.

But he shouldn’t have been worried- Barry pulled him into a tight hug and he felt the Markings settle into place. He breathed in his scent as his face settled against the other man’s neck- ozone, from the lightning, a faint coppery tang and for some reason, cinnamon.

‘We’re gonna have a very long talk after this, Snart,’ said Barry and Leonard had to let out a small laugh.

‘Of course, Scarlet. Or better yet, we’ll consummate this wonderful union,’ was his reply and Barry huffed in amusement and conceded on one condition, ‘As long as I get my wallet back.’

Leonard grinned- he would do anything this man asked of him. ‘Deal.’


End file.
